1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch assemblies as used on repositionable elements, such as closure elements, and, more particularly, to a latch assembly having a catch assembly which is releasably engageable with a strike element to maintain the closure element in at least one predetermined position relative to a support for the closure element.
2. Background Art
Latch assemblies are utilized in myriad different environments for both static and dynamic applications. In one exemplary latch assembly, a catch assembly is provided within a component space defined by a housing. The catch assembly has at least first and second different states. The catch assembly includes a rotor that is in a first, primary latched position with the catch assembly in the first state and a second position with the catch assembly in the second state. In the first position, the rotor engages a strike element so as to prevent separation of the strike element from the latch assembly. With the rotor in the second position, the strike element, which is held by the latch assembly with the rotor in the first position, is permitted to be separated from the latch assembly. The rotor commonly has a third, secondary latched position, between the first and second rotor positions. With the rotor in the third position, the catch assembly is in a third state, wherein the rotor engages the strike element to prevent separation of the strike element from the latch assembly.
The rotor has a U-shaped opening to receive the strike element. With the rotor in the first position, and the strike element within the rotor opening, escape of the strike element is prohibited by a strike surface on a strike plate which blocks the rotor opening. With the strike element engaged by the latch assembly, and a closure element with which the latch assembly is associated in a first position, attempted movement of the closure element from the first position into a second position therefor causes a force to be imparted by the strike element through the rotor and strike plate to the housing. It is important that the housing does not respond to this force by deforming to the point that the strike element might escape from between the rotor and strike plate. In certain applications, such as on moving vehicle doors, the forces tending to compromise the connection of the latch assembly and strike element may be substantial. Aside from the fact that the magnitude of these forces may be quite large, governmental regulations often impose even more stringent requirements on the ability of these latch assemblies to resist these forces.
Designers of these types of latch assemblies are often faced with competing design objectives. Normally, the available space for the latch assembly is limited. Reinforcement of the housing often involves modifications which increase the perimeter dimensions of the housing. Designers of these types of latch assemblies are thus faced with the formidable task of working within the dimensional environmental constraints while affording a structure with sufficient integrity to withstand anticipated operating forces and meet related specifications established by governmental agencies.